Are You Up For The Challenge?
by cuddlesncocoa
Summary: "Roxy, you sure you're up for this?" He asked with a cocky smirk that matched the blonds. "I think I should be the one asking you that Axel."  Akuroku   100 Theme Challenge
1. First Impressions

**A/N : So here begins my attempts at completing the 100 Theme Challenge. I don't really have much to say other than happy Akuroku day!**

**Warnings: This chapter doesn't have any real warnings for it other than not so subtle hints at Akuroku, shortness, possible language and butterflies from hell.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be here writing fan fiction?**

[I.N.T.R.O.D.U.C.T.I.O.N]

.:First Impressions:.

It all started with a butterfly on a mission and a profound lack of peripheral vision.

I was running down the sidewalk, paying no attention to anything but the killer butterfly behind me. I swear that thing was trying to murder me. Could be my fear of anything that flies, crawls, buzzes or looks remotely bug like talking but we won't get into that.

I had just turned the corner of 8th and 13th as fast as my short legs would let me, all the while watching the butterfly following behind. Since when do they _do_that?

The damn thing was catching up to me too.

I failed to notice the young man walking in the opposite direction down the same sidewalk. That is until I ran right into him.

"Oh man! I am so sorry!" I apologize as I scramble off of him, quickly offering a hand to help him up.

He takes it gratefully and hoists himself up, in the process towering over me by at least nine or ten inches. "It's okay kid. What'cha running from anyways?" He asks looking around while brushing the dust off of his dark wash skinny jeans.

The question reminds me quickly of what I was fleeing from, inadvertently making me not snap at him for calling me a kid - I am 22 I'll have you know. I turn around slowly to see that the cursed winged monstrosity has in fact caught up with me considerably.

Terrified beyond justifiable terms, I quickly scurry behind the giant bean poll of a man I had run into and latch onto his shirt, releasing a very uncharacteristic whimper. "M-make it go away!"

He turns around to face me, acidic green eyes looking at me like I'm deranged. "Um, kid? Make what go away?" His thin eyebrows raise high on his forehead and if I wasn't so terrified I'd probably wonder how he gets them to look like that or for that matter how much it hurt to get those tear drops tattooed. _On his face._

I peek around him and am about to point when I realize the damn butterfly is nowhere to be seen. Relaxing ever so slightly, I remove my hands from his shirt and prepare to tell him to forget I said anything. However, when I look up I come face to bug eyed face with my worst nightmare.

There, in his red hair that could put any flaming porcupine to shame, is my winged pursuer. I yelp stumbling back and falling right on my ass. Smooth, Roxas, real smooth.

The redhead looks at me with even more confusion as I point at him, wide eyed. "T-the… it's… it's in your hair!"

His hand moves up to ruffle through his nicely tamed spikes. "What the hell are you…?" He stops when the blue butterfly from the deepest depths of hell flutters away from his hand. "A butterfly?" He asks tone incredulous, even though an amused smirk is plastered across his face. "Really now?"

He lifts a finger up and I watch unable to look away as the butterfly lands on his long digit. He brings his hand closer to his face to examine the little bugger for a few moments before shaking it off gently, shooing it away.

All I can do is stare. First impressions can last a life time and well, my first impression of him. Insane. Insane and hot. Found out later, the feeling was mutual.

A hand is offered to me and I take it shakily making sure the butterfly isn't gonna come back and ambush me or something. I smile awkwardly up at him. "Um, thanks…?"

"Axel. Axel Faringway. Got it memorized?" He smirks and it makes me wonder what I should be more afraid of, him or the bug.

… Nope, definitely the bug.

"R-Roxas Channing."

"Well, Roxas what do you say to getting a drink with me? You are legal aren't you?" Insane, cocky and hot. Hate to say it but just my type.

"22. And yeah, I could use a drink right about now. No bugs?" He smiles down at me and it looks almost genuine, bordering on caring or maybe something deeper than that.

"No bugs."


	2. Well, He's My Moron

**A/N: After something like a month I decided I should get my act together and upload another story. This one has been done for a while but I was working on other additions and forgot to upload it. Sorry 'bout that...**

**Warnings: Slight language, sarcastic blondes, and strange flower combinations.**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own.**

[S.E.E.I.N.G R.E.D]

.:Well, He's My Moron:.

Imbecile. God damn moron. That's what he is.

He wonders why I'm always in such a pissy mood. I mean seriously I'm so frustrated I'm seeing blue. Why blue? Well, that's simple: a) fire is associated with anger and fire is hottest when the flame burns blue and b) I can't very well be seeing red because red isn't here.

And that is the problem exactly. Axel, my giant redheaded twig of a boyfriend, who assured me this morning, before he left for work, that he'd be here at 5 o'clock sharp… is not. Where exactly is here, you ask? My parent's house. I'm standing in my parent's living room waiting for an idiot redhead to show up so we can go to dinner.

The problem with this situation? He is 35 minutes late. We have reservations for 6:30 and my parents already despised him before this little incident.

What the hell could possibly be keeping him? I swear if I have to hear one more crack from my dad about how he's probably off in some cheap motel room with a busty blonde I may resort to some… unsavory actions. Possibly involving spoons and disembowelment.

Just as I pick up my phone to call my redhead with a never ending death wish, I hear a panicked beating on the door. Rushing over, I almost rip the door off its hinges, ready to chew Axel a new one, when a very large bouquet of Tiger Lilies and purple Snap Dragons - odd combination but strangely beautiful - is shoved in my face. "What the…?"

"I am _so_ sorry Rox!" Axel barges in, shirt untucked, tie just hanging around his neck and hair messily shoved in an awkward side ponytail. At least he took out all his piercings.

I'm vaguely aware of my father mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like "I told you so" from the foyer entrance. "Where the hell were you?" I was hoping for an angrier tone but all that I got was one of suspicious curiosity. Damn him for bringing me flowers…

"I swear it is all my fault! I was just about to leave the studio early to pick up some sea salt ice cream for ya, but I tripped and knocked into one of the cabinets which caused one of the paint cans to topple over." As he rushes to explain, I can tell he is completely out of breath and when I look closer I can see little remnants of dried green paint in his red spikes. "I went home as quick as possible to take a shower, change and throw my clothes in the washing machine. But then, as I was about to leave, I realized your clothes were in there too. And that I had pretty much just turned them pukey green, so I ran down to Marly's and asked him to make the biggest arrangement of orchids he could in 5 minutes, but he didn't have any more so he went in the back and got some flowers he thought you'd like. As soon as they were in my hands, I rushed right over here. I promise to buy you new stuff!" By the time he finishes, he looks completely exhausted or like someone just kicked his cat. I'm not really sure. He's even staying a couple inches away like he expects to be smacked or something. It's kind of cute actually.

I move to set the flowers down on the little table by the door and then slowly make my way back over to him. When I get close enough he almost flinches back, but stops and looks up surprised when I place my hands on his hips. As I move to help tuck in his shirt, I mutter a quiet, "at least you're here" before standing up on my toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. A few moments and a thorough finger hair brushing later, have Axel looking sharp and ready to go, though still visibly shaken from the whole ordeal.

I turn around at the sound of a throat being cleared and try to fight back the blush that starts to work its way onto my cheeks.

My mother and father are standing in the entryway, presumably were they had been for the entire exchange. My mother taps her foot impatiently, gaze shifting between me and Axel. "Are we ready to go now? The reservations are for 6:30."

"Yes, ma'am." Axel replies as courteously as he can. He really does try to get along with my parents, even if he doesn't really like them either. "I would like to apologize again for being so late."

I look back over at my mother nervously when I hear a sigh somewhere between exasperated and bored. "Apology accepted but only because of how happy you seem to make my son, which I still don't understand." The last part was muttered just under her breath, purposefully loud enough to be heard. "Though you should realize, I still think you're a moron and I still don't like you."

I sigh and glance up at my redhead resisting the urge to tell my mother that the feeling is mutual. Lacing my fingers with his, I turn back to her, giving his hand a quick squeeze. "Well mom, he's my moron." A fond smile appears on his face as his fingers squeeze back.

What can I say? I like seeing red.


	3. Compromise

**A/N: So remember back when I last updated and said I was working on more additions to this 100 theme challenge? Well, a year later and those additions still aren't done. I could say life got in the way but it's really more along the lines of writers block got in the way. This is actually a story I wrote a while ago that was originally slated to be submitted as a one shot but I figured, what the heck? It works just as well for this challenge.**

**Warnings: Slight language, too early mornings and cranky blondes.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belong to Square Enix.**

[A.N.N.O.Y.A.N.C.E]

.:Compromise:.

Bright morning sunlight filtered through the open curtains, its pale yellow glow slowly reaching the sleeping form curled up on the bed. Blonde hair splayed out and expression serene, the boy lay comfortably amid the tangled sheets.

As the moments passed, the sun gradually snuck its way up until it fully illuminated the sleeping boy's face. Slowly, the blonde began to stir and the peaceful morning atmosphere was all but forgotten as a loud groan and a string of very creative curses filled the air. A tired eyelid lifted only for a moment, revealing a sleep clouded cerulean eye, just long enough to glance at the bold red numbers of the alarm clock which aggravatingly enough read 7:03 AM.

"God damn it, Axel. What did I say about those curtains?"

A low chuckle reached the blonde's ears from across the room. Its source? A lanky redhead standing by the offending curtains looking out at the sunrise. "I believe it was, 'Next time you open those curtains before 9 AM, I will personally castrate you with a rusty spoon.'"

The blonde, eyes still closed, scowled and bit back aggravated, "Then why the hell do you insist on opening the damn things?" The question would have been more effective, had it not been for the interruption of a jaw cracking yawn half way through.

Axel once again chuckled at the statement before turning to look at the half asleep boy who had lifted the sheets to shield his face from the unwanted light, a few wisps of blonde hair still visible over the edge. "Because the sunrise is a beautiful thing. You don't know what you're missing Roxas," came the playful reply.

"You don't know what you'll be missing when you're sleeping on the sofa for the next week." Roxas' tone became eerily calm, though it was still laced with sleep. It was enough to catch Axel's attention.

The redhead knew that tone, it was the one Roxas used whenever he was being dead serious. And Axel wasn't about to try his luck. "Alright, alright," Axel replied as he shut the curtains, the light abruptly vanishing from the room. "You're much more beautiful anyway."

A faint blush tinged Roxas' cheeks, fortunately hidden away by the blankets. "Shut up, you sap, and get back in bed."

It never ceased to amuse Axel how his compliments could still make the blonde blush after all their years together. "With pleasure." With that the redhead crawled back in beside Roxas and pulled him close, the blonde instantly snuggling into the offered warmth.

Quiet moments passed as the two lay in the pastel lit room, both drifting towards unconsciousness. Just as the redhead was about to fall asleep, a small muffled voice roused him. "We can watch the sunset tonight. It's much prettier than sunrise." A small yawn interrupted Roxas before he finished with, "It has more red in it."

A small, fond smile graced Axel's lips as he nuzzled his face into blonde hair. "And you called me a sap," he whispered to the already sleeping boy before falling asleep himself.


	4. Remembrance

**A/N: This is what happens when I'm sitting in AP Stat class waiting for the class to shut up, so we can continue the lesson… Inspiration for this one comes from a picture I'm working on.**

**Warnings: Incredibly short.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all its characters still belong to Square Enix.**

[W.A.I.T.I.N.G]

.::Remembrance::.

It had become a habit. A ritual. A necessity. To spend every evening possible up on the old clock tower, watching the brilliant colors of a Twilight Town sunset.

Roxas hadn't missed a sunset since he had first stumbled upon the little balcony looking out over the quiet, crimson hued town.

Something about the display just struck a chord within him and refused to be silenced. The scenery felt so familiar. The little ledge, high enough to keep someone from accidently stumbling over but low enough to allow a good spot for sitting down to enjoy the view. The big clock hands moving steadily from behind, creating a rhythmic thrumming just smooth enough to wash over someone's senses in a soothing caress. The setting sun casting a vermillion glow over the entire town. Over the blonde's thoughts.

It felt as though this little reprieve from everyday life had always been a part of _him_. Not just his life.

But as peaceful and nostalgic the place was, it also instilled an overwhelming longing for something the blonde couldn't quite remember. Some_one_ who seemed to dwell just out of reach within his mind.

And though the heartache this forgotten Somebody – Nobody? – caused was immense, the blonde still kept coming back.

"_Let's meet again in the next life."_

"_Yeah, I'll be waiting."_


End file.
